cliffsidefandomcom-20200223-history
Cordie
Cordie is the deuteragonist of CliffSide. Personality Cordie is a perky and sadistic spider-girl, yet naive. A bit of a pushover, she is disdained by other monsters and is more or less gullible enough to take one's word for it. When Waylon came to her life, it completely changed her from being all-too-submissive into fighting back and consequently, she developed an obsession over Waylon. Viewing him as an inspiration to her newfound independence, she devoted her life into becoming like him. Appearance Cordie is a skinny spider-girl with large eyelashes, yellow eyes, spiky teeth, pale orange claws, fair skin, and long blonde hair styled into braided pigtails. She wears a Puritan-era milkmaid's outfit comprising a white coif and a white-collared black dress with an apron tied around the waist. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Humanoid spider Physiology': Being a humanoid spider, she is armed to the teeth. She has claws, four spider legs that can scale cliffs and for greater mobility, and can shoot and spin web. *'Superhuman Strength': She is strong enough to rip a door off and launch it into deadly projectiles with only a kick. Abilities *'Armed/unarmed combat': Being a natural predator and a trained gunslinger by Waylon. She excels in combat both in armed or unarmed situations. With her body along with her signature "quad-wield" revolvers, she can take on more than dozen people all at once. Relationships Waylon She is insanely obsessed with Waylon and desperate enough to do anything for him, just for his approval or to please him. She initially treated him as prey until Yannis and Death Itself arrived, only to take the cowboy away for themselves. After being stood up for by Waylon, she returns the favor into saving him from the fall and quickly develops a deep affection for him. Commended for her actions, she begs to go along with him as a fellow outlaw. Under Waylon, she learns into what makes an outlaw and handling a revolver (later 4) in less than a few days. They rob a bank (technically just her with Waylon being an accomplice and just watching) and would fight Jo's posse, all for Waylon. When Jo points her gun at Waylon, she immediately covers him, then immediately surrenders when told off, and ignored the fact that she got blamed by the latter for the mess. When Death Itself returned, she hides along with Waylon holding her by the shoulder which considers it as an act of affection, in return she embraces him and punctures his right eye. She was briefly in disbelief after Waylon admitted to be lying, however, would forget it due to the standoff with Death Itself. After the standoff, she celebrates with Waylon at the saloon and later volunteers to stand watch when Waylon was forced by Jo to volunteer. She and Waylon are more alike than what they appear, as the story progresses, they would tend to learn from each other's experiences, and this would make them inseparable. Jo She seems to get along well with Jo. They were initially enemies during the bank robbery and immediately became allies, during and after the standoff with Death Itself. She also likes her hat. Yannis and Death Itself She seems to be acquainted with them in the past, however becoming a pushover for them had her taken advantage of. When she eventually breaks free from their influence, she no longer seemed to care to whatever happened to them. Quotes Trivia *She and Yannis are the only characters with colored eyes. **They are also the only characters that can understand Death's language. Reference ru:Корди Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Non-humans